O Despertar da Prima Vera
by ispeaksixlanguages
Summary: A primeira fic em português do Despertar. E a primeira paródia. Aviso: contém sexo e palavras feias...
1. Chapter 1

O Despertar da Prima Vera

Essa é uma paródia da famosa peça "O Despertar da Primavera". Peço desculpas se ofendi algum fã, ou se durante a adaptação, alguma coisa se perdeu. Quero lembrar, que "O Despertart da Primavera" não me pertence.

Reviews são bem vindas...

1 Ato, Cena 1

Wendla entra saltitando pelo palco e gritando como uma idiota

**Wendla**: Olhe mamãe! Eu sou um unicórnio

**Frau Bergman**: Wendla, sua menina burra, pare de pular.

(Wendla cai no chão e começa a chorar e gritar )

**Frau Bergman** (Puxando Wendla pelos cabelos): Vamos garota, vá visitar sua irmã, a Cegonha a visitou ontem a noite, e trouxe uma linda bebêzinha para ela!

**Wendla** (confusa) Irmã? A que fugiu com o leiteiro?

**Frau Bergman**: Não, a outra.

**Wendla**: Ahh. Mama de onde vem os bebês?

**Frau Bergman**: Do Céu, a Cegonha os rouba do céu.

**Wendla** (Em um lapso de genialidade percebe algo de errado na história da Cegonha): Mama, me conte a verdade! Eu já tenho 14 anos e vou morrer no segundo ato, conte-me!

**Frau Bergman** (puxando Wendla para debaixo de sua saia): Tudo bem, eu lhe direi.

**Wendla** (Debaixo da saia): Mama, você usa calcinha sexy.

**Frau Bergman** ( Tirando a saia da cabeça de Wendla): Uma mulher tem que amar seu marido com todo seu, coração, para ter um bebê!

**Wendla**: Agora tudo faz sentido!

**Frau Bergman** (murmurando): Ela é mais idiota do que pensei.

**Wendla**: Mama, você não sabe o que aconteceu ontem...

**Frau Bergman**( Interrompendo, e indo embora): Aham, Wendla. Senta lá

**Wendla**( deitando no chão e recomeçando a chorar e gritar): Mama! Não me ignore!

As meninas entram bancando as funkeiras e começam a rebolar, Thea fazendo um beatbox. Elas cantam um rap.

_**Todas**__: Yo!_

_**Anna**__: Mama não explica nada_

_**Martha**__: Não somos retardadas_

_**Ina**__:Mama não escuta_

_**Todas**__: E a gente fica puta !_

Ilse entra no palco e começa uma dancinha.

**Wendla**: Segurança! Uma fã maluca invadiu o palco!

**Ilse**: Sou eu! Ilse.

**Meninas e Wendla** (Confusas): Quem?

**Ilse**: A Vagaba que é amante de geral!

**Meninas e Wendla**: Ahh!

**Ilse**: Posso me juntar a vocês?

**Thea**: Não! Nós odiamos você sua vagaba!

As meninas fazem pose e esnobam Ilse enquanto saem do palco. A luz desce sobre ela.

**Ilse**: Um dia, isso aqui será meu! E eu não serei uma secundária qualquer! MUHAHAHUHAUAUHUAHUAH!


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo da fic. Leiam a paródia ecrita por jadeeex . Serviu como inspiração, e é ótima. O Despertar não me pertence...

Ato 1, Cena 2

Sala de aula, os meninos aguardam o professor de nome estranho. Ernst e Hanschen estão se pegando no fundo da sala, Moritz dorme enquanto Melchior olha para ele com um olhar fogoso. Os outros meninos desenham figuras pornôs no quadro.

Otto (desenhando uma mulher nua, com seios grandes): Olhem! Minha professora de piano!

Georg: Ela se parece com a mãe de Melhior

Ulbrecht: E com Frau Bergman

O professor entra agitando sua bengala, gritando palavras confusas em alemão. Os meninos se sentam.

**Herr Sonnenstich** ( Olha para o quadro): Quem foi o miserável que desenhou minha mulher nua no quadro? Não sabem que ela tem seios maiores? Quem foi?

**Otto**: Foi a Ilse, Tio Sonnenstich.

**Meninos e Herr Sonnenstich** (Confusos): Quem?

**Otto**: A figurante amante de geral.

**Meninos e Herr Sonnenstich**: Ahhh!

**Herr Sonnenstich**: Bem, hoje vamos ter uma prova oral sobre a lição de ontem. Recitem!

**Otto**: A de amor

**Hanschen**:B de baixinho

**Ernest**: C de coração

**Georg**: D de docinho

**Ulbretch**:E de escola

**Melchior** (gritando): F de fudeu

Herr Sonnenstich bate no rosto de Melchior com a bengala. Melchior senta e começa a escrever em seu diário felpudo e colorido. O professor se vira para Moritz e o cutuca com a bengala. O garoto acorda gritando.

**Moritz**: O Melchi tentou me beijar depois da aula ontem!

**Melchior**: Moritz! Era segredo. E você bem gostou.

**Herr Sonnenstich**:Chega! Eu desisto! Vou continuar meu plano de dominação mundial, e mudar meu nome para Adolf.

**Ilse** (Nos bastidores): Essa ideia é minha!

O professor sai, e Moritz se vira para Melchior assustado.

**Moritz** (Susurrando): Melchi, você precisa me ajudar.

**Melchior**(Sedutor): Claro, Moritzinho.

**Moritz** (Nervoso): É que, bem, eu não tenho conseguido dormir.

**Melchior** (Se aproximando do amigo, e acariciando seu rosto): Medo do escuro? Eu te protejo, baby.

**Moritz** ( Se afastando): Não! São aqueles sonhos, aquelas pernas sedutoras e você de tanguinha fazendo a dança da bengala.

Todos os meninos se viram para Moritz. Ernest está no colo de Hanshen, e diz.

**Ernest**: Ei! Você nunca sonha comigo desse jeito.

**Hanschen** ( Mordendo a orelha de Ernest): Eu não preciso sonhar...

Os dois voltam a se amassar, e Moritz continua.

**Moritz**: O que eu faço Melchi?

**Melchior**: Adoro quando você em chama de Melchi.

**Moritz**: Por favor! Isso está me consumindo...

**Melchior**: Não se preocupe baby, isso é natural. Ontem mesmo, eu sonhei com o Ernest e...

**Hanschen** (Interrompendo): Ei! Ele já é meu! Fica com o Psicótico aí!

O sinal toca e todos saem. As meninas entram.


	3. Chapter 3

O Despertar não me pertence. Reviews seriam legais...

Ato 1, Cena 3

**Anna**: Estou exausta!

**Thea**: Vamos sentar lá no barranco.

**Ina**: É perigoso! Ele pode cair e todas morreremos!

**Martha**: Como você é idiota, Ina. ( as duas começam a se engalfinhar)

**Wendla**: Eu vou morrer no segundo ato mesmo. Vamos sentar no barranco!

As meninas se sentam em roda. Ina e Martha estão descabeladas e ofegantes.

**Anna**: O que vamos fazer agora?

**Thea**: Já sei! Vamos contar segredos. Coisas que nunca contamos para ninguém.

**Wendla**: Eu começo. Minha mãe tem cinco personalidades diferentes e é mãe de quase todo o elenco.

**Ina**: Eu sou fã da banda Calypso!

**Anna**: Eu tenho sonhos sensuais com Melchi Gabor

**Thea**: Anna, sua burra! Todos sabem que ele é gay!

(Wendla e Anna começam a gritar e chorar)

**Martha**: Meu pai me bate e me estupra toda noite.

(As meninas se afastam de Martha)

**Thea**: Isso tá parecendo o "casos de familía"!

(As meninas balançam a cabeça concordando)

**Wendla**: Marta, você deveria fazer alguma coisa a respeito!

**Martha**: Não! Eu não posso! Se eu contar para alguém serei expulsa de casa, como a vagaba da Ilse.

**Wendla**: Tudo bem Martha, não contaremos a ninguém.

**Meninas**: Fale por você, Wendla!

**Martha **( desesperada): Ai, porra! Fodeu tudo!

**Ina**: Vamos dançar "Single Ladies"?

**Todas**: Sim!

Começa a tocar "Single Ladies" e as meninas fazem a coreografia feito loucas. Ilse entra disfarçada de arbusto e se esconde no canto do palco. Depois de certo tempo de tortura, a música acaba e as meninas saem. Martha fica por último.

**Ilse** (vestida de arbusto): Martha!

**Martha**: (olhando para os lados, assustada): Quem me chamou?

**Ilse**: Eu! O arbusto.

**Martha**: Que susto! É só um arbusto falante que se parece com a cachorra da Ilse! Bom dia, Arbusto!

**Ilse**( se livrando da fantasia): Sou eu! Ilse.

**Martha** ( assustada): Não! Ilse não!

**Ilse**: Calma Martha! Eu vim em paz.

**Martha**: Você promete que não vai me transformar em uma bisca?

**Ilse**: Sim! Martha, eu ouvi o que você disse sobre o seu pai.

**Martha**: Então além de safada, és fofoqueira?

**Ilse**: Não! Eu quero te ajudar! Seja minha aliada, e nós duas dominaremos essa coisa, e teremos um musical só nosso!

**Martha **(pensando): Eu não sei, Mamãe sempre diz: "Nunca conspire junto com biscates nojentinhas, como aquela Ilse!"

**Ilse**: (murmurando)Todas falam a mesma coisa! (alto) Bobagem, sua mãe ficará orgulhosa quando você for famosa e rica!

**Frau Bessel **(entrando no palco**)**: Martha! Sua nojenta! O que eu disse sobre conspirar com biscas nojentinhas?

**Martha**: Não mamãe! Eu estava expulsando Ilse do palco...

**Frau Bessel**: Não minta! Você tem um microfone ligado no vestido, eu escutei tudo. Vai apanhar quando chegar em casa.

Elas saem do palco.

**Martha** ( chorando): Nãooo! Eu te odeio Ilse.

**Ilse** (rindo): Se fodeu! Menos uma, em breve isso aqui será meu! MEUUUUUUUUUU!

As luzes se apagam. Melhcior e Moritz estão no quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Lembro que o Despertar não posssuo os direitos do Despertar. Ainda

Leiam as outras paródias em inglês são ótimas

Ato 1, cena 4

**Melchior** ( entregando algumas folhas de papel para Moritz): Aqui Moritzito! Eu escrevi tudo que eu sei sobre sexo. E fiz desenhos.

**Moritz **(Vendo as folhas): Só tem desenhos de pênis.

**Melchior** (susurrando para Moritz): Eu só desenhei o que eu já vi.

**Moritz **(assustado): Ok. Mas você disse que tinha uma surpresa...

**Melchior**: Claro! Eu já volto!

Melchi sai do palco correndo. Moritz começa a ler o material que Melchior escreveu, e quase tem um ataque epilético. Melchior retorna ao palco vestindo somente uma tanguinha preta.

**Moritz** ( hipnotizado): Melchi...

**Melchior**: Você lembra do seu sonho Moritzito?

(Mortiz balança a cabeça, concordando)

**Melchior**: Agora, eu farei a dança da bengala...

A Mãe de Melchior entra no quarto com a bandeja do lanche, e quase cai ao ver Melchior.

**Melchior**: Mama!

**Frau Gabor**: Melchior!

**Moritz**: Moritz!

**Frau Gabor**: Filho, ponha uma roupa decente! Nós já conversamos sobre isso! Nada de tentar seduzir o Moritz.

**Melchior **(vestindo um sobretudo roxo): Mas Mama! Ele é muito melhor que aquela idiota da Wendla!

**Moritz**: Eu ainda estou aqui!

**Frau Gabor**: Eu sei querido! Aqui, tome a sua vodka com calmante, e você filho beba o seu toddynho.

(Frau Gabor pega o livro que os garotos estão lendo)

**Frau Gabor**: O que estão lendo garotos?

**Melchior**: Um lindo livro de figuras.

**Moritz** (inocente): O Kamasutra!

**Frau Gabor**: É muito bom esse! Agora eu tenho que ir, afinal sou mãe de todo elenco e tenho muito o que fazer! (Ela sai)

**Melchior** (sentando no colo de Moritz): Onde nós estavámos?

**Moritz**: Melchi! Seu fogoso!

**Melchior** (saindo do colo de Moritz): Moritz! Olhe a nossa situação!

**Moritz**: Que situação?

**Melchior**: Eu vou acabar me relacionando com aquela nojenta da Wendla,e você com a vagaba da Ilse!

**Moritz **(frustrado): A gente só se fode nessa merda!

**Melchior** (sorrindo): Não fique triste Moritzinho! Você ainda tem a mim!

**Moritz**: Mas você é pervertido!

**Melchior** (ofendido): Mas eu sou mais bonito que a Ilse!

Melchior se inclina para beijar Moritz, Moritz vai em direção a Melchior, as luzes se apagam.

**Melchior**: Esse é o meu nariz, baby.

**Moritz**: Desculpe!

**Melchior**: Agora sim!


	5. Chapter 5

O Despertar da Primavera não me pertence...

Ato 1, cena 5

Melchior está saltitando pelo bosque, quando resolve se senta,r apoiado em um carvalho ele começa a escrever em seu diário rosa e felpudo com sua caneta glitter super fashion!

**Melchior** ( escrevendo): Querido diário, ontem eu e Moritz tivemos uma noite de paixão louca! Tudo ia bem até meu Moritzito ter um de seus ataques e fugir usando somente minha tanga. Era minha tanga favorita!

Wendla entra saltitando e cantando uma canção da banda Calypso.

**Wendla **(saltitando): "_Calypso_! _Chega pra cá, vem cá!"_

(Repara em Melchior, para e fica olhando)

**Melchior** (Reparando em Wendla): Ah, oi!

**Wendla** (hipnotizada): Oi...Eu...Você é muito sensual!

**Melchior** (voltando para o diário): Ah, você também é...bonitinha.

Wendla senta ao lado de Melchior e começa a olhar para ele com um olhar fixo.

**Melchio**r (fechando o diário):Olá Wendla! Algum babadão forte, gata?

**Wendla** (pensando): A Martha Bessel apanha do pai!

**Melchior**: Uau! Esse é forte!

**Wendla**: E você, algum babadão?

**Melchior**: Ah, eu e Moritzito deixamos as coisas bem quentes ontem. Se é que você me entende.

**Wendla **(confusa): Não entendo.

**Melchior** (murmurando): Eu tenho mesmo que transar com ela? (alto) Eu e Moritzito nos beijamos, Wendla.

Wendla começa a chorar e gritar, como sempre faz.

**Wendla **(chorando): Então é verdade! Você é gay!

**Melchior**: Olha o escândalo, Mona! Ajeita a chapinha!

Wendla para de agir como uma idiota, e volta a sentar com Melchior.

**Wendla**: Eu nunca apanhei.

**Melchior**: Que bom!

**Wendla**: Mas eu queria saber como é!

Melchior levanta e dá um soco bem na cara de Wendla, que cai desmaiada para o lado.

**Melchior**: Não precisa agradecer! (Sai do palco deixando seu diário lindo e felpudo para trás.)

Depois de alguns minutos Wendla acorda. Seu olho está roxo e falta um dente em sua boca.

**Wendla**: Uau!Até que foi divertido!

Ela pega o diário de Melchior e começa a folhear. Wendla não lê nada, pois não sabe ler. Porém consegue olhar as figuras.

**Wendla**: Olha, a mãe de Melchior é muito parecida com a minha! E essa foto de Melchior na cama. Ei ele está sem roupa, e aquele cara abraçado com ele é Hanchen!

Ilse entra no palco, está vestida como a famosa apresentadora Oprah Winfrey.

**Ilse**: Wendla Bergman!

**Wendla** (surpresa): Oprah Winfrey!

**Ilse**: Sim, sou eu!

**Wendla**: Eu sou sua fã!

**Ilse:** Todos são!

**Wendla**: O que você quer aqui, Oprah?

**Ilse**: Eu quero te dar um aviso, Wendla!

**Wendla**: Um aviso?

**Ilse**: Sim! Seu sonho não é ser um Unicórnio Alado Purpurinado Azul Bebê?

**Wendla**: Sim, Sim! É o meu maior sonho!

**Ilse**: Então para seu sonho se realizar, você tem que se deixar seduzir por Melchior Gabor

**Wendla** (despontada): Mas ele é gay!

**Ilse**: Nada que uma boa vodka não resolva. Então, é só deitar-se no feno com ele, e todos os seus sonhos se realizarão!

Wendla fica tão contente que sai pulando pelo palco, até sair de cena.

**Ilse **(retirando a peruca): AHAHMAHHUHUAH! Em breve meu plano estará completo, e isso será meu. MEUUUUUUU!

As luzes se apagam.


	6. Chapter 6

Essa parte é bem curta, só para mostrar a parte da carta. Enjoy and review!

Ato 1, Cena 6

Frau Gabor está em seu quarto, fumando um cigarro, usando uma cinta liga e enrolando o cabelo, enquanto lê uma carta.

**Frau Gabor** (lendo a carta):

"_Mãe do Melchior_

_Acabei de saber que me fudi legal nas provas, e não vou passar de ano. Depois de acabar com meu estoque de calmantes e chorar abraçado com Teddy (meu ursinho) resolvi pedir ajuda para você, que é a velha mais irada que eu conheço. Preciso de grana para fugir pra Belém do Pará, e formar uma banda de axé. Ajuda eu?Afinal sou amante do seu filho._

_Beijinhos do Moritz."_

**Frau Gabor** (rindo como uma bebâda):Olha, esse Moritz só se ferra nessa merda!

Moritz entra no palco com uma carta na mão, parece desesperado.

**Mortiz**: Eu estou aqui!

Frau Gabor sai de cena levando várias garrafas de vodka. Moritz lê a carta.

Moritz:

"_Moritzito_

_Fiquei putona quando descobri que tu não passou nos exames, porém não fiquei surpresa, todos sabem como você é idiota!_

_Depois de ler sua carta, tive de tomar cinco garrafas de vodka, e redigir minha humilde resposta. Porra!_

_Não posso te emprestar a grana! O serviço não tá rendendo tudo o que eu queria! Ser bisca não é fácil. Posso apenas fazer um precinho camarada pro teu pai, quando ele me visitar na casa de Madama Jezebel, assim ele não ficará estressado, e não te meterá a porrada._

_Beijinhos da Sogra, Fanny Gabor (vulgo Cachorrona da Meia Noite)"_

**Moritz**: acho que isso foi um não. Agora eu me fudi de vez!

Os meninos e Melchior entram no palco e começam a dançar e cantar:

**Meninos**: _"Se fodeu rapaz, e não tem perdão..."_

**Moritz** (interrompendo): Agora não! Essa música é mas pro final!

**Meninos** (frustrados): Foi mal!

(Eles saem)

**Moritz**: Eu é que deveria cantar uma música sobre como me sinto frustrado e agoniado! Mas depois de ter tomado tanto calmante não sei nem meu último nome!

Ele vai saindo do palco, quando esbarra na cortina. Então Moritz pega uma lata de spray e picha o grande pano vermelho.

**Moritz **(rindo): me sinto bem melhor!


	7. Chapter 7

O Despertar não me pertence. Reviews please!

Ato 1, Cena 7

Melchior está deitado no feno se masturbando, Ilse está escondida atrás de um monte de feno próximo, Wendla aparece. Parece desesperada.

**Wendla**: Ai caramba, Vai chover, acabou-se a minha chapinha! E logo agora eu esqueçi o caminho de casa. Se eu pelo menos soubesse ler as placas.

**Melchior **(fechando as calças): Wendla! Você me assustou sua bicha má!

**Wendla**: Desculpe, Melchior! Estou tão nervosa. Não poderei ir pra casa com essa chuva!

**Melchior**:Está chuvendo? Nem percebi!

**Wendla**: Deve ter adormecido.

**Melchior**: Na verdade não.

**Wendla**: Então o que fazia?

**Melchior **(nervoso): Estava amarrando os cadarços

**Wendla**: Você não está usando sapatos.

**Melchior** (continua nervoso): Acho que eu os perdi!

**Wendla**: Eu ajudo você a procurar.

Os dois começam a procurar os sapatos. Wendla começa a mexer no monte de feno onde Ilse se esconde, e acaba puxando o cabelo da biscate, que abafa um grito.

**Wendla**: Esse fenos é tão gozado.

**Melchior** (murmurando): mas eu não cheguei a...

**Wendla**: Olha Melchi! Seus sapatos.

Melchior corre até o monte de feno, Ilse põe o pé na frente, fazendo com que o garoto caia em cima de Wendla. A menina se lembra do que Oprah lhe disse e agarra Melchior, procurando evitar que o outro corra.

**Wendla**: Melchi...

**Melchior**: me solta! Eu tenho spray de pimenta.

Ilse joga uma garrafa de vodka no feno, e Wendla pega a bebida.

**Wendla**: Quer vodka?

**Melchior**: Quero! (Bebe tudo de uma vez)

**Wendla**: Uau!

**Ilse **(murmurando): Isso!

**Melchior**: Quem disse "Isso"?

**Wendla**: Deve ter sido aquele Velho Maluco que cuida do celeiro

**Melchior** (bebâdo): Aquele que tem o machado cheio de sangue?

**Wendla**: Sim, esse mesmo!

**Melchior**: Estou tão entediado.

**Wendla**: Quer fazer alguma coisa?

**Ilse** (murmurando): Como ela é idiota!

**Melchior**: Vamos transar?

**Wendla**: Claro! Seja lá o que isso for!

Então Wendla e um bêbado Melchior tiveram relações. Dentro do feno Ilse faz uma dancinha da vitória.

**Melchior** (sem camisa e de ressaca): Ai minha cabeça!

**Wendla **( em extâse, após a experiência): Isso...foi...

**Moritz** (entrando no palco): Terrível.

**Melchior**: Moritz!

**Moritz**: Melchior!

**Wendla**: Wendla!

Moritz sai correndo, e Melchior vai atrás.

**Melchior**: Moritz! Espera!

**Moritz**: Você me enganou, você me traiu. (sai do palco)

**Wendla** (abraçando Melchior): Ele volta.

**Melchior** (empurrando a garota): Sai! A culpa é sua Wendla.

Wendla (confusa): Não era o corpo, o culpado?

Melchior sai pelo outro lado do palco. Wendla fica extremamente confusa.

**Wendla**: Bem, pelo menos meus sonhos se realizarão! (sai do palco saltitando e gritando)

**Ilse** (saindo do feno): MUAMUHAUHSUAHUS! Isso não poderia ficar melhor! Em breve...

Ela repara na pichação da cortina.

**Ilse** (irritada): Quem pichou "Ilse é fogosa" na cortina?

**Povo que está vendo a peça**: Moritz!

**Ilse **(saindo): Me aguarde Moritz Stiefel!

A orquestra toca uma musiquinha drámatica.

**Ilse**: Gostei disso! (Ela sai)


	8. Chapter 8

O Despertar não me pertence...

Reviews!

Ato 2, Cena 1

Moritz está no bosque. Ele chora loucamente, quando nossoa vilã favorita chega.

"Musiquinha dramática"

**Ilse**: Moritz Stiefel?

**Moritz** (afastando as lágrimas): Oi, Vagaba.

**Ilse**: O que houve, Moritz Stiefel?

**Moritz**: Não é da sua conta!

**Ilse**: Moritz! Sou eu sua amiga Ilse, lembra quando eu, você..

**Moritz**: E o Zoboomafoo!

**Ilse** (ignorando): Wendla e Melchior...

**Moritz **(chorando): MELCHIOR! Aquele cafajeste!

**Ilse** (inocente): O que ele fez?

**Moritz**: Por que eu deveria de contar?

**Ilse**: Você precisa desabafar Moritz. E se você se comportar direitinho eu vou te dar esse lindo Chupa Cabra de pelúcia! (Mostra um Chupa Cabra de pelúcia)

**Moritz**: Eu quero! Eu quero!

**Ilse**: Então conta, o que o Melchiorzinho fez.

**Moritz**: eu peguei ele transando com aquela idiota da Wendla.

**Ilse** (surpresa): Sério?

**Moritz**: Sim! E eu achando que ele gostava de mim.

**Ilse** (abraçando Moritz): Tadinho do Moritz...

**Moritz**: Não toca em mim!

**Ilse**: Calma!

**Moritz**: Desculpe! Eu estou nervoso. Além do mais eu também vou repetir o ano na escola.

**Ilse**: (murmurando) Como é idiota. (Alto) Oh, Moritz! Você só se ferra nessa merda.

**Moritz**: Eu sei!O que eu faço Ilse?

**Ilse**: Se mata!

**Moritz**: Eu tava pensando em fugir para as montanhas, mas a sua ideia é melhor.

**Ilse** (sorrindo): Fico feliz em ajudar.

**Moritz**: Mas eu não tenho uma arma!

**Ilse**: Usa a minha. (entrega uma pistola prateada pra Moritz.)

**Moritz**: Puxa, você é legal mesmo Ilse!

Moritz pega a arma e corre para a frente do palco, apontando a arma para própria cabeça.

**Moritz**: Olha pro lado, eu tenho vergonha com você olhando.

**Ilse** (fechando os olhos): Ok!

**Moritz**: ADEUS MUNDO CRUEL!

As luzes se apagam, e um disparo ecoa pelo palco.

**Ilse**: Que sujeira! Agora ela aprendeu que ninguém brinca com Ilse!

**Meninas e meninos** (bastidores): A Vagaba!

**Ilse**: Queitos! É o meu momento! Agora, eu vou fazer meu número de dança!

Ilse tira o vestido. Está usando um espartilho purpurinado. Começa um frenético número de sapateado. Depois de cinquenta segundos de dança as cortinas se fecham.

Ilse: Ei, eu não acabei!


	9. Chapter 9

O Despertar não me pertence! Thanks for the reviews.

Ato 2, cena 2

Melchior está na sala do Professor Sonnenstich, junto com eles está uma professora de nome estranho.

**Herr Sonnenstich**: Melchior Gabor, você sabe a razão de sua convocação?

**Melchior**: Não, não sei Herr Sonnenstich

Professora (estapeando Melchior): MENTIRA!

**Herr Sonnenstich:** Agressão física agora não! Ele está dizendo a verdade!

**Professora **(envergonhada): Foi mal!

**Melchior** (com a mão no rosto): Pra que tudo isso?

**Herr Sonnenstich**: É simples Herr Gabor! Com a morte de Herr Stiefel, que foi culpa nossa, precisamos fazer um escândalo e ferrar com a vida de alguém!

**Professora**: Mas não literalmente.

**Melchior**: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

**Herr Sonnenstich**: Nós escolhemos você para ferrar!

**Professora** (sorrindo): Jogamos a moedinha!

**Melchior** (nervoso): Mas eu não fiz nada!

**Professora** (estapeando Melchior): MENTIRA!

**Melchior** (grito super agudo): AUII!

**Herr Sonnenstich**: Chega velha! Fez sim Melchior! Não lembra-se daquele seu livrinho pornô. Aquele que o senhor deu para Herr Stieffel?

**Melchior** (chorando): Moritzito! Claro que eu lembro!

**Professora**: Era bem excitante!

**Melchior**: Obrigado.

**Herr Sonnenstich**: Grace! Comporte-se!

**Melchior**: Grace? Seu nome é Grace?

**Professora**: Não, meu nome é Grässbulfelehiterz, Grace é apelido.

**Melchior**: Aloka!

**Herr Sonnenstich** (gritando loucamente): PAREM COM ISSO!

**Melchior e Grace**: Sim, Her Sonnestich.

**Melchior**: Mas, como vocês conseguiram esses papéis? Moritz os guardava dentro da cueca.

**Grace**: Uma tal de Ilse nos deu.

**Herr Sonnenstich**: Grace! Ela pediu sigilo!

**Melchior**: Aquela vagaba...

**Grace **(estapeando Melchior): OLHA A BOCA!

**Herr Sonnenstich**: Então, para informar sua punição eu escrevi um poeminha para você Melchior.

**Grace **(afobada): Eu ajudei!

**Melchior** (emocionado):Vocês são adoráveis!

**Herr Sonnenstich e** **Grace** (recitando):

_Rosas são vermelhas_

_Violetas são azuis_

_Melchior é indecente_

_ Foi expulso pela gente_

**Melchior**: Que tosco...EXPULSO?

**Herr Sonnenstich e Grace**: Sim!

**Grace** (rindo e apontando): SE FODEU!

Os meninos e meninas entram pulando e correndo, prontos para a canção.

**Meninos e meninas**: _"Por um novo e eterno, Verão Vermelho..."_

**Melchior** (interrompendo): Não! Música errada! Quer saber? Eu não preciso de música para expressar minha raiva e agonia.

Ele pega a bengalinha de Herr Sonnenstich e quebra ao meio.

**Melchior**: Quem se fodeu agora?

**Grace** (estapeando Melchior): VOCÊ!

**Melchior** (estapeando Grace): VOCÊ!

**Grace** (chorando): Seu bobo!

Os professores saem. As crianças vem consolar Melchior.

**Otto**: Olha Melchi, você não vai precisar fazer a bendita prova de latim!

**Anna**: Nem as equações de álgebra.

**Martha **(animada): Nem apanhar dos valentões.

**Thea**: Cala boca Martha! Quem apanha aqui é você.

Martha sai chorando, enquanto os outros riem dela. Ernest e Hanschen ficam no palco e se sentam.

**Hanschen**: Eu A-D-O-R-O quando o circo pega fogo.

**Ernest** (rindo): Você é mal Hanschen!

**Hanschen**: Eu não sou mal! Eu só adoro um bom barraco!

**Ernest**: Aloka!

**Hanschen** (se aproximando de Ernest): Você está muito sexy hoje Ernestinho.

**Ernest**: Não me chama de Ernestinho. É cafona.

**Hanschen** (sussurando na orelha de Ernest): Posso te chamar de amor?

**Ernest **(quase desmaiando): Eu te amo Hanschen.

**Hanschen**: Oh, Ernest! (Ele pula no colo do garoto, e o beija)

As luzes se apagam.


	10. Chapter 10

O Despertar não me pertence Reviews, please!

Ato 2, cena 3

Wendla está em casa correndo em circulos, até que cai no chão, tonta. Sua mãe entra.

**Frau Bergman**: Wendla! Você está doente! Volte para cama.

**Wendla**: Mama! Estou tão entediada!

**Frau Bergman**: vá brincar com os cotões de poeira! Aproveite que ainda não inventaram o aspirador de pó.

**Wendla** (orgulhosa): Mama! Você está muito revolucionária hoje!

**Frau Bergman**: Sim, sim querida, agora deite-se que o médico estará aqui em qualquer momento.

Wendla deita em sua cama, e um homem de jaleco e maleta entra no palco. Ele olha para plateia, faz carão e diz:

**Médico**: Sou eu. O Médico.

**Frau Bergman**: Oh, que rápido! Seja bem vindo doutor...

**Médico**: Médico, meu nome é Médico.

**Wendla** (deitada na cama): Que pobreza!

**Frau Bergman e Médico**: Calada Wendla!

**Frau Bergman**: Como essa menina me irrita!

**Médico**: Ela irrita a todos!

**Plateia**: É verdade!

**Wendla**: Ei! Eu ainda estou aqui.

**Frau Bergman**: Cale a boca Wendla e deixe o Médico te examinar!

O Médico examina Wendla. Tira sua temperatura, mede a pressão e bate com um martelinho em sua cabeça.

**Wendla**: AI!

**Médico** (arrumando a maleta): Bem, não se preocupe Frau Bergman. Wendla está apenas grávida.

**Frau Bergman**: Grávida?

**Plateia**: Grávida?

**Wendla**: Grávida?

**Médico** (enquanto sai): Sim, grávida.

O Médico para, olha para a plateia, faz carão e diz:

**Médico**: Esse foi mais um trabalho para o Médico! (Ele sai)

**Wendla**: Oh, Mama! Não é maravilhoso? Estou grávida! (confusa) O que isso quer dizer?

**Frau Bergman**: Isso quer dizer que você vai ter um bebê sua idiota!

**Wendla** (surpresa): Um bebê? Como?

**Frau Bergman**: Não se faça de idiota, você já é idiota! Quem é o pai?

**Wendla**: Mas eu achei que tivesse de amar alguém com todo meu coração para ter um bebê!

**Frau Bergman** (chorando): EU MENTI! Você tem que se deitar com alguém para ter um bebê!

**Wendla**: Ah! Então o pai é o Melchi. Mas não se preocupe Mama, ele é gay.

**Frau Bergman**: Sua poia! Ficou grávida de um cara gay?

**Wendla**: Eu me deitei come ele! Oprah disse que eu viraria um Unicórnio Alado Purpurinado Azul Bebê, se me deitasse com ele!

As meninas entram correndo. Martha segura um pacote.

**Meninas**: Wendla! Wendla!

**Frau Bergman**: A Wendla não pode brincar agora meninas. Eu estou gritando com ela.

**Martha**: Não é isso! Deixaram esse pacote para você Wendla

(Ela entrega o pacote para Wendla, que abre)

**Wendla** (feliz): Olha Mama! Uma fantásia de Unicórnio Alado Purpurinado Azul Bebê!

Frau Bergman e as meninas olham feio para Wendla. As meninas saem.

**Anna**: Mete a porrada nela Tia Bergman.

**Frau Bergman** (acenando): Pode deixar querida! andem pela sombra!

**Wendla**: (feliz) Eu disse, eu disse! A Oprah realizou meus sonhos!

**Frau Bergman**: Foco Wendla! O que você pretende fazer com esse filho?

**Wendla**: Ah, se for menina vai se chamar Keyllizzette...

Frau Bergman dá um tapa em Wendla. A menina cai no chão e começa a chorar e gritar.

**Wendla**: Mama! Quem apanha é a Martha!

**Frau Bergman**: Você não ajuda em nada. Eu vou falar com os pais desse garoto!

**Wendla**: Mas Mama, você não é mãe de todo mundo?

**Frau Bergman **(constrangida): Calada Wendla.

Ela sai. As luzes se apagam.


	11. Chapter 11

Estamos chegando ao fim de nossa história...

Reviews please.

Ato 2, Cena 4

Casa dos Gabor, O Pai de Melchior está sentado em uma poltrona, fumando um charuto. Fanny Gabor entra correndo na sala.

**Fanny **(gritando feliz): Meldels! Meldels! Marido! Marido!

**Herr Gabor** (levantando): O que foi Fanny?

**Fanny**: Nosso filho! Ele engravidou Wendla Bergman!

**Herr Gabor**: Mas eu achei que ele fosse gay!

**Fanny**: Eu também! Eu também!

Eles começam a rodar e pular. Melchior entra no palco e olha estranho para os pais.

**Melchior**: Aloka!

**Fanny**: Melchi! Melchi! A Mãe de Wendla me contou!

**Melchior** (confuso): Contou o quê? Que eu fui expulso da escola?

**Herr Gabor**: Não! Da gravidez de Wendla!

**Melchior**: Gravidez?

**Fanny**: Expulsão?

**Melchior**: Sim. O Sonnenstich pegou o "manual" do sexo que eu fiz pro Moritzito. Tudo culpa daquela Ilse.

**Fanny e Herr Gabor**: Aquela Bisca!

**Melchior **(tapando o rosto): Uau! É tanta coisa pra pensar! Eu vou pro meu quarto. (Ele sai correndo e chorando)

**Fanny**: Marido?

**Herr Gabor**: Sim?

**Fanny**: Frau Bergman acha que devemos colocar Melchi no reformatório.

**Herr Gabor**: Você acha que é o melhor a fazer?

**Fanny**: Talvez. Primeiro a morte de Moritz, essa expulsão e agora Wendla. Ele precisa se destrair um pouco. Mudar os ares.

**Herr Gabor**: É o melhor a fazer.

Eles saem, o cenário muda, é a casa de Wendla. Frau Bergman conversa com sua filha.

**Frau Bergman**: Wendla! Wendla!

**Wendla**: Sim, Mama?

**Frau Bergman**: Acabei de falar com aquela cachorra da Fanny Gabor.

**Wendla** (empolgada): O que eles disseram sobre Melchi?

**Frau Bergman**: Acalma a periquita Wendla,você sabe que ele não gosta da fruta.

Wendla chora. Frau Bergman ignora, e continua a falar.

**Frau Bergman**: Eles vão botar aquela praga no lugar dela.

**Wendla**: No Céu, com os anjos?

**Frau Bergman**: Não. No reformatório! MUAHAUHUHAUHAU!

**Ilse** (bastidores): Ei! A risada maléfica é minha!

**Wendla**: Eu só me fodo nessa merda.

**Frau Bergman** (estapeando Wendla): Olha a boca!

**Wendla** (com a mão no rosto): Então é assim que a Martha se sente.

**Frau Bergman **(confusa): O que tem Martha Bessel?

**Wendla**: Ela apanha do pai! Você não sabia?

**Frau Bergman**: Não! Que bafão! Me conta menine!

**Diretor** (bastidores): Foco na cena!

**Frau Bergman** (murmurando): Qual era a fala? (alto) Vista seu casaco Wendla!

**Wendla**: O da Hello Kitty?

**Frau Bergman**: Não, o sobretudo preto da Gucci.

**Wendla** (vestindo o casaco): Nós vamos sair Mama?

**Frau Bergman **( mostrando um cartão): Sim. Hoje no matagal, tinha uma menina dando esses cartões de uma casa de abortos clandestinos.

**Wendla** (confusa): É tipo o dentista?

**Frau Bergman**: Claro!

**Wendla**: Eu vou ganhar bala?

**Frau Bergman**: Vai.

Elas andam pelo palco, enquanto o cenário muda. Vemos uma placa, onde está escrito: "Casa de Abortos Clandestinos". Na frente da placa está uma mulher estranha.

**Frau Bergman** (apontando a mulher): Olha! É a velha estranha que eu encontrei no mato! ( A Velha acena para elas)

**Wendla** (assustada): Mama! Aqui não é o dentista! Estou com medo! Mama! Já estamos no segundo ato! Eu não quero morrer!

**Frau Bergman**: Calma garota! Você não vai morrer.

**Velha, Garotos, Garotas e Plateia**: Isso é o que tu pensa!

**Wendla** (gritando agoniada): Mama! Não! Mamaaaaa!

**Frau Bergman** (chorando): Calma Wendla!

Elas saem do palco. A Velha olha para os lados, vai para frente do palco. Tira sua peruca e subretudo. É Ilse disfarçada!

**Ilse **(feliz): MUHUAHUHUDUBUBA! Sim, sou eu Ilse!

**Plateia**: A Vagaba!

**Ilse** (ignorando): Agora sem aquela Wendla idiota no meu caminho, tudo será mais fácil..

Um grito agudo de Wendla ecoa pelo palco. Frau bergman chora. Ilse ri.

As luzes se apagam.


	12. Chapter 12

O Despertar não me pertence. Reviews please!

Ato 2, cena 5

Entra o cenário do reformatório. Melchior surge no palco, vestindo sua capa de viagem rosa e sua boina purpurinada. O menino está sentado em um carrinho cheio de malas. Todas de marca.

**Melchior**: Então esse é o tal reformatório? Não me parece mau. Bem que mamãe disse que... (ele é interrompido pela entrada de vários garotos e um inspetor no palco)

**Inspetor**: Voltem aqui suas pestes!

**Albrecht**: Vem pegar a gente, velho babaca!

**Melchior** (irônico): Meu Deus! Que classe!

**Amand** (batendo com uma pedra na cabeça do inspetor): Toma isso!

**Inspetor** (desmaiando): Ugh!

**Melchior** (correndo pro homem desmaiado): Pra que fazer isso com o cara? Ele parece ser meio idiota, mas não é motivo pra bater nele!

**Erwin**: Motivo! Ele é quem torna esse lugar insuportável.

**Dirk**: Ele, e a comida (todos riem)

**Melchior** (confuso): Insuportável? Minha Mama disse que era tipo um clube de férias, com vários garotões descamisados.

**Todos** (desejosos): Garotões descamisados!

**Erwin**: Não! Não tem nada disso! Aqui é horrível!

**Amand**: Eu não posso nem tricotar.

**Albrecht**: Verdade! Me proibiram de ensaiar o Fantasma da Ópera!

**Melchior**: Eu amo esse musical! Quem você fazia?

**Albrecht**: Christine!

**Melchior**: Não tem meninas aqui né?

**Todos**: Não.

**Melchior**: Melhor assim! Meninas me irritam!

Os meninos se sentam em roda no centro do palco.

**Dirk**: Então, qual o seu nome?

**Melchior**: Melchior Gabor

**Erwin**: O que você fez para estar aqui Melchior?

**Melchior**: Bem, eu engravidei uma tal de Wendla, uma colega minha. (os meninos olham feio para Melchior). Mas ela me embebedou primeiro!

**Meninos**: Que cachorra!

**Melchior**: Não! Cachorra é a Ilse!

**Meninos** (confusos): Quem?

**Melchior**: É uma piriguete do meu bairro! Ela é amante de geral.

As luzes se apagam por um momento. O cenário muda, agora Thea, Anna, Ina e Martha estão sentadas no centro do palco. Elas suspiram.

**Thea**: Por mais que eu odiasse Wendla, isso aqui fica tão chato sem ela!

**Martha**: É verdade! Ela era irritante e idiota, mas era uma boa amiga.

**Ina**: Quem disse que ela era sua amiga Marta?

(Martha e Ina começam a se engalfinhar. As outras ignoram)

**Anna**: Pelo menos agora Melchi Gabor será meu!

Ilse entra no palco. (musiquinha de diva)

**Ilse**: Melchior Gabor? Ele não está mais aqui!

**Martha** (descabelada e ofegante): Ele morreu também?

**Ilse**: Não! Ele está no reformatório!

**Meninas**: Reformatório?

**Ilse**: Sim! Ele está lá, com os garotões descamisados, fazendo...

**Thea** (chorando): Não!

**Ilse**: Sim! E se vocês querem uma chance com ele, só há uma coisa a fazer!

**Ina**: Mudar de sexo?

**Ilse**: Não! Temos de trazer Melchior de volta.

**Anna**: Como?

**Ilse**: Qual é a única coisa que faria Melchior fugir do reformatório, e voltar?

**Martha**: Uma liquidação de bolsas?

**Ilse**: Não! Não! Não! Wendla Bergman.

As luzes se apagam.


	13. O Triunfo de Ilse?

Chegamos ao final da fic, e o Despertar ainda não me pertence. Obrigado pelo apoio!

Ato 2, Cena 6

Quando as luzes se acendem, vemos um cemitério, Melchior entra no palco, ofegante e descabelado.

**Melchior** (gritando para a plateia): Obrigado amigos! A fuga seria impossível sem vocês!

Ele vai até o centro do palco e olha para os lados. Tira uma carta do bolso.

**Melchior**: Estranho. Já era pra Wendla estar aqui!

Ele começa a olhar as lápides, e olha curioso para uma delas.

**Melchior **(lendo): "Aqui jaz Wendla Bergman?"

**Ilse**: Agora meninas!

Ilse e as meninas pulam sobre Melchior, estão amarradas em cordas e só estão usando botas e corpete. Elas amarram Melchior em uma árvore.

**Anna**: E agora Ilse?

**Ilse**: Agora isso.

Ela bate em Melchior com um chicote, e começa a tocar "U Can´t Touch This". As meninas dançam sensualmente, torturando a plateia e Melchior. Finalmente a música acaba e elas fazem uma pose. Martha cai em cima do pé de Anna. Elas começam a brigar.

**Ilse **(separando as duas): Foco meninas! Foco!

**Anna e Martha**: Desculpe, Ilse!

**Thea** (ansiosa): Já podemos, Ilse?

**Melchior** (nervoso): Podem o quê?

**Ilse**: Tirem as roupas dele garotas!

**Melchior**: Não!

As meninas avançam em Melchior, quando uma luz desce sobre duas lápides, delas saem Moritz e Wendla. A última vestida de Unicórnio Alado Purpurinado Azul Bebê.

**Wendla e Moritz**: Vá embora daqui maléfica Ilse!

Ilse e as garotas saem correndo. Moritz desamarra Melchior.

**Melchior**: Moritzito?

**Moritz**: Sim, sou eu.

**Melchior**: Você está...

**Moritz**: Sim, eu estou morto Melchior.

**Wendla**: Mas foi tudo culpa da Ilse!

**Moritz, Melchior, Wendla e Plateia**: Vagaba!

**Melchior**: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

**Moritz**: Viemos avisar você Melchior!

**Wendla**: Sobre Ilse!

**Moritz**: Ela quer dominar a peça.

**Melchior**: Como vocês sabem disso? Algum tipo de poder divino?

**Wendla**: Não, nós lemos o roteiro!

**Melchior**: O que devo fazer para detê-la?

**Moritz**: Nós não sabemos! Mas preparamos uma musiquinha!

**Wendla e Moritz** (cantando):

"_A Vagaba da Ilse um plano tramou"_

" _Quer roubar o nosso show"_

"_Você tem uma missão"_

"_Sem nenhuma distração"_

"_Vai com a bisca acabar"_

"_Antes dela te matar"!_

Eles fazem uma dancinha, equanto Wendla começa a gritar notas desconhecidas.

**Melchior**: Obrigado pessoal! Agora eu vou acabar com a bisca!

**Wendla** (dancinha): Vai Melchi! Vai Melchi! Vai Melchi!

**Moritz**: Boa Sorte, querido!

**Melchior**: Obrigado. Adeus Wendla! Adeus Moritzito!

Ele sai correndo, mas para no meio do caminho.

**Melchior**: Eu já ia me esquecendo! Como você morreu Wendla?

**Wendla**: Aborto!

**Melchior**: Ok! Tchau!

Ele sai. Moritz e Wendla se encaram.

**Wendla e Moritz** (dançando): Vai Melchi! Vai Melchi! Vai Melchi!

Eles saem de cena, e o cenário muda, um grande trono entra no palco.

Ilse e o resto do elenco aparecem. A Vilã está vestida como uma ditadora, um longo sobretudo, botas pretas e um chapeuzinho style. Todos parecem desolados. Ilse senta em seu trono.

**Ilse**: MUAHUAHUDHAUDGUADGU! Meu plano está completo! Agora eu tomo conta do pedaço!

**Frau Gabor **(esperançosa): Melchior irá nos salvar!

**Ilse** (raiva,raiva,raiva): Calada! Muito em breve cuidarei dele! Mas agora que sou Imperatriz, preciso de um...

**Otto**: Exército?

**Ernest**: Imperador?

**Herr Sonnenstich**: Um Gatinho Felpudo?

**Ilse**: De um grupo de líderes de torcida!

As meninas entram vestindo uniformes coloridos, fazem piruetas e gritam feito gralhas malucas.

**Anna** (levantando um cartaz com uma letra): Me dê um L!

**Inna**: Me dê um I!

**Martha**: Me dê um S!

**Thea**: Me dê um E!

Elas forma a palavra "Lise"

**Todos**: Quem é Lise?

**Ilse**: Ordem errada, meninas!

**Meninas**: Sorry!

Elas se organizam e forma a palavra "Ilse".

**Ilse**: Melhor agora! Bem, em comemoração da minha vitória, irei cantar para o deleite de todos!

Ela tira o sobretudo, e mostra seu vestido longo e brilhante. Também troca a boina por uma tiara. Melchior entra.

**Melchior**: Parada Vagaba!

**Todos**: Melchior?

**Ilse**: Melchior! O que quer aqui?

**Melchior**: Acabar com você!

**Ilse**: Não pode esperar? É meu momento de glória!

**Melchior**: Ok!

**Ilse**: Maestro, por favor!

A orquestra começa a tocar "Rose´s Turn".

**Anna**: Ei! Essa música é do "Gypsy"!

Ilse começa sua música

"_Eu já sonhei, um sonho feliz, sim_

_Mas hoje eu sou só, a tal meretriz_

_Que nada mais quer, só sexo e gim!_

_Já cansei de ser boazinha_

_Ninguém rouba meu lugar não_

_Pra mim dão um vale transporte_

_E pra Wendla um prêmio na mão_

_Já cansei dessa mixaria_

_Vou pegar pra mim o verão!_

_Hoje eu tenho o que mereço_

_Hoje tudo é só pra mim, eeeee..._

_Hoje a noite é só da Ilseee!"_

Então um letreiro gigante vai descendo sobre o palco e para acima da cabeça da Vagaba. Nele está escrito em letras brilhantes: _**"Ilse, O Musical**_"

"_Hoje a noite é só da Ilseeeeeeee!" _(ela prolonga a nota por muito tempo)

Um grande estrondo. CRAAASSSS. O letreiro cai sobre a cabeça de Ilse. Sangue espirra na plateia.

**Todos **(comemorando):YAYYY!

**Melchior** (gritando para o teto): Obrigado, pessoal!

Wendla e Moritz descem sobre o palco, pendurado em cordas.

**Frau Gabor**: Então foram vocês?

**Wendla**: Melchior não ia fazer nada mesmo.

**Moritz**: Mentira! Ele quem teve a ideia!

**Anna **(confusa): Eu achei que eles estavam mortos.

**Martha**: Isso aqui é mesmo uma bagunça!

**Melchior**: O que importa é que a Vagaba morreu!

**Wendla**: A música dela até que era legal...

Todos começam a sapatear enquanto acenam para o público, as cortinas se fecham uma última vez.

FIM

Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem ideias para próximas fics, e obrigado pelas reviews.


End file.
